wayward_victorian_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Asylum Army
Within the walls of The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls, an alliance has formed amongst the mistreated lunatics. This alliance is known as the Asylum Army and is the most feared organization in the history of insanity. All Plague Rats and Muffins are invited to join in on the fun. Now, this army obviously consists of various factions and subgroups. The sections that follow with explain these factions in detail. At the end of this article, I will include external links to other sites that the wars also exist on. 'Veronica's Kissing Army' This faction is headed by none other than Veronica Varlow (aka Naughty Veronica). If you love the burlesque dame, and wish to help in her quest for world domination, then this is the group for you! Allies: Aprella's Destructive Dolls (Veteran Crumpet Alliance) Official Website/Forum VKA on Emilie's Forum 'Aprella's Destructive Dolls' Headed by the ever-lovely Aprella, the ADD is a group for all of you devious little dolls out there who yearn for mayhem and chaos. Allies: Veronica's Kissing Army (Veteran Crumpet Alliance) Official Website Official Forum ADD on Emilie's Forum 'Captain Maggot's Pyrate Crew' The leader of this faction is the energetic Captain Maggot! Be ye a fellow captain, first mate, deck swabber, or otherwise, you're welcome here! Allies: Contessa's Cannibal Tribe (Freshbaked Crumpet Alliance) CMPC Official Website/Forum CMPC on Emilie's Forum 'Contessa's Cannibal Tribe' Lead by the Blessed Contessa, the members of this tight-knit group are always in the mood for a snack...just be sure it isn't you! Full of talented young chefs and cannibalism enthusiasts, this group has mastered the culinary arts. Allies: Captain Maggot's Pyrate Crew (Freshbaked Crumpet Alliance) Official Facebook Group CCT on Emilie's Forum 'Vecona's Seamstress Navy' Headed by the beautiful Vecona, this faction is for all of those who love to create fashion! Or just those who love Mistress Vecona. This army faction is neutral. VSN on Emilie's Forum 'Lucina's Lovely Lunatics' Little Lucina is the leader of this group, and they welcome lovely, lonely, and all other types of lunatics into their ranks. This army faction is neutral. LLL on Emilie's Forum 'Ulorin Vex's Fetish Assassins' Do you love leather? Adore handcuffs? Then this faction, lead by the lovely Ulorin Vex, is the one for you! This army faction is neutral. UVFA on Emilie's Forum 'Sugarless's Mad Harlots' Lead by Little Miss Sugarless, this faction is for all you out there who love their dollies! This army faction is neutral. SMH on Emilie's Forum 'Suffer's Toxic Avengers' For all of you out there who wish to avenge the horrid fate of the Asylum's most beloved bear. What do we do to bear thieves?? This army faction is neutral. STA on Emilie's Forum 'Inkydust's League of Gentlemanly Gentlemen' For those of you who seek satisfaction in silently supporting your loved ones from the shadows, for all you loners and behind-the-scenes types! This union is for you! Lead by the one, the only, Inkydust! EA's fabulous producer. Top Hats are optional. This army faction is neutral. ILGG on Emilie's Forum 'Queen fLee's Victorian Justice League' Bring justice to the corrupt world of Victorian times and maybe even get some sweet revenge with this group, headed by Queen fLee. This army faction is neutral. QfVJL on Emilie's Forum 'Lady Joo Hee's Charming Chello Cadets' For those lovely souls who count their cello (or other instrument) amongst their best friends. Lead by Lady Joo Hee, the original Cello Cadet. This army faction is neutral. LJHCCC on Emilie's Forum 'Crumpet Wars Red Cross' For any deviant medical practitioner who wishes to lend a hand to the cause. All mad doctors, evils nurses, insane psychologists, and other medical staff are welcome. This army faction is neutral. CWRC on Emilie's Forum 'Other Fun Links' The Armory A fun list of fictitious weapons The Wars Continue A website aimed at keeping the Crumpet Wars alive and raging